


Not So Innocent - Rebirth

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Brainwashed Kara, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, Maybe I'll add AI, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: After a battle with Cadmus, Kara is deathly injured. D.E.O manages to save her, but have to change her memories and give her new life until her powers return. Knowing it won't return anytime soon they give her false memories to protect her even from herself. She has a loner life. No sister, no family. She's living in NY, working in library and cafe, having peaceful life. Until she meets Lena Luthor and falls for her.She lives like that, while few agents (Including Winn, who was sent undercover to watch Kara) are around her, supervising.Rebirth of my firs fic.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. It's me again. Some of you might know I already wrote this fic, but couldn't finish. I didn't liked they way things went and simply deleted it. I was working harder to fix my mistakes, changing the whole fic. Adding and easing few characters. For diversity I decided to add AI from Person of Interest. It's pretty fine if you have no idea what's the deal with POI AI. I'll explain it on the way. 
> 
> Also who have watched Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. will understand the thing about false memories.
> 
> Until then read first chapter and enjoy.

It was long day in café. Serving rude ass clients from 8am to 9pm was crazy. Kara was thinking about abandoning her job in this café but she needed this goddamn job. However working in library wasn’t enough. She had a quite large loft with bills and stuff.  She was new to New-York and was lucky to find a place in more, _safe_ district.

November in NY was quite cold. It was pouring rain outside and café was empty. There was only Kara, the cook and other waitress, named Peyton. Tall brunette always up to flirt. She was first person she got along when she arrived. Second was Winn. The boy with whom she was working at library.

“Hey, Kara. Would you mind if I leave? It’s emergency” Peyton said with a pleading eyes.

“Sure, go. See you tomorrow” Kara smiled at beautiful brunette and she smiled back.

“Thanks sweetie, you’re doll” she said with flirty tone and left.

Kara was alone now. Except cook, who always was in the kitchen. Which technically meant she was alone. Rain was getting stronger and stronger. Soon Kara heard loud groan of thunder and entrance door swung open. Kara wondered who would come here at this weather. She turned around to only find drop dead gorgeous woman standing in front of her. She was soaked, her wet raven-black hair cascaded down her shoulders, emerald-green eyes staring up at her. Pink full lips slightly open and sharp jawline with a perfect pale skin. Woman front of her was so... mesmerizing she didn’t even noticed how she stared at her. She was too busy thinking how soft her lips might be… what it would feel like to…

“Mhm, sorry. Are you closed? Because door was opened and I really need a cup of coffee right now.”

Ah… that voice, she was like a literal angel. Kara quickly snapped out of clouds and dropped her gaze.

“Yes. Yes… I uhm…  we’re not closed. What would you like?” Kara stammered, she knew woman caught her staring.

“Cappuccino would be nice. Thank you” she said and gave blonde small smile.

While Kara was making coffee for raven-haired beauty, other woman took a seat on a one of high stool at the counter. Rain caught her by surprise. She took off her coat and settled it on her knees. She was thanking god, for not wearing make-up today. It’d be a _vision._ Blonde turned around and settled cup of coffee in front of stranger. Brunette looked up and smiled at her. Kara’s heart almost dropped into her stomach.

“Thank you” she said quietly and Kara couldn’t help but smiled at her.

“My pleasure” she said and quickly looked away to hide her blush.

Kara looked at woman once again. She noticed how dark-haired girl was shaking. Her clothes were soaked, so her hair. But by some miracle she was looking so beautiful… it was hypnotic. Kara forced herself to snap out of the clouds again and went to kitchen. She picked up her jacket and turned back to counter. She approached girl and hand out a jacket.

“Oh, no… I can…” she started but Kara was having none of that.

“You’re cold. You can catch the flu or worse... meningitis. Please, it’s no trouble. Really." Kara insisted and girl couldn’t refuse her. She smiled at her gratefully.

“Ah… thank you then…” she said and took offered jacket, putting it on.

Kara can't help but smile. Green-eyed beauty doesn't talk at all for ten minutes. For some reason Kara gets the feeling that she's not the type to be this quiet but she’s not the type to poke her nose into other people's business so she didn’t asks anything. Until girl sighs for like, the eighth time and Kara can't take it anymore.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Rough day?" Woman breaks out of her cup to look at Kara with her sharp emerald eyes.

"I was meant to be going on a date… But then she called and blew me off. So I came here to hide until I have to go home."

Kara noticed how she said SHE.

 _So she’s into girls huh?_ Kara thought and looked away.

"And why would she do that?" Kara blurted out before she could stop herself.

 _You nosey idiot..._ Kara scolded herself

“My last name… I suppose.” Girl said with a soft sigh and Kara stopped herself from asking her about her last name. Instead she decided to change the theme.

"What a fool would do that?" Kara asked

She smiled and Kara just realized she got busted. She’s glancing at Kara, studying her carefully. Kara felt how blood was running to her cheeks. She just decide to keep quiet, and not make situation any more awkward. Gorgeous stranger is first to break the silence.

"What do you do?" Kara heard her voice and looked up to meet woman’s gaze.

"You mean, besides working here? I'm a librarian, sort of." Kara said and woman smiled at her.

"Sort of..." she repeated and stared at Kara.

"What about you?" Kara asked and woman looked away. For a moment she thought, maybe she asked something wrong and was going to apologize when she heard her voice.

"Uh, nothing interesting. Currently I’m working on a plan, how to avoid my friend’s lecture about how to have a normal date" She said and took a sip from her mug.

Kara was quiet for a minute, she was thinking about her words and something flashed though her mind. She took off apron and walked over the counter, landing next to woman.

Kara hold out a hand for her to shake.

"Hey, I'm Kara".

The girls face is furrowed with confusion but she shakes her hand anyway.

"Lena" she says.

 _Ah… Lena. Beautiful name for beautiful woman._ Kara thought.

“What do you do?" she asks again.

"Um, I’m dragged into family business" Lena still sounded perplexed.

"Great. I work at library and café. Let’s do this again sometime"

With that Kara get off the stool and returned to her position behind the counter.

Lena shaked her head in bewilderment.

"What just happened?" she asked tilting her head slightly

"The world’s shortest date, sweetheart” Kara replayed, trying to hide how shocked she was from her own boldness. There’s a look of dawning comprehension on Lena’s face.

"There, now you don't have to listen to your friend’s lecture. Tell him that you went out for ice cream, your date was an asshole but at least she paid for lunch".

A small, crooked smile tugs at Lena’s lips.

“Thanks" she says softly.

Kara didn't said anything but smiled back at her. Her phone starts to ring. She looked at it frustrated. She took out wallet but Kara protested quickly.

"Kara, I...." Lena started but blonde stopped her

"Don't you forget how your asshole date paid for you?" Lena chuckled and looked at Kara. She thanked her and then she started to take off Kara’s jacket but Kara didn’t let her.

"It's too much..." she says.

"It's cold outside, and besides I have an extra jacket with me" Kara said casually.

"I'll return it, I promise" Lena said and smiled

Kara just beamed at her in answer and with this Lena left café. Leaving hypnotized Kara behind.

When it was time to close Kara called Winn.

“Hey Winn! I need you to pick me up.” Kara said

“Sure, are you okay tho?” he asked confused. Kara never asked him to pick her up.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I might lost my jacket so… it’s pouring rain outside and I don’t think I can make it to my loft.”

“How on earth you lost your jacket? Ugh, no wait. I don’t even want to know. I’ll be in ten minutes.”

“Thanks, Winn! you're the best”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. See you in 10.” Winn said and hung up.


	2. Where the light shivers offshore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidences and Almosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad you liked first chapter. As I said I decided to change whole fic. Some things will be same, some thing not. But! It will be less angsty then it was. Also less smutty. There will be lots of fluff. Soon with action when I start forming plot. 
> 
> Thank you for your feedback and kudos. They really mean a lot for me. Seeing you liked new direction of story motivated me to write more.

It was early evening. Kara was in library, placing books on shelves. Winn was missing today. He said he was sick, so Kara was alone. It was cold rainy day. Soon she was going to home, so she was less annoyed by weather. Tomorrow she has to go to café early. She moved to NY for a fresh start. Fortunately enough she already had her own place. Quite large, so she wasn’t worried at least about that.

Kara just moved into 6th section. When she saw there a mess, she groaned loudly.

"Pigs" Kara muttered and picked up books from the floor, when she heard quiet chuckle behind her. Kara turned around immediately. She was quite shocked, finding raven-haired beauty from café  - _Lena_ \-  standing at the start of the section, smiling at Kara.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked her and then realized how rude she sounded, she started apologizing.

"Oh, golly! I uhm… I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to sound that rude. How are you?" Kara said, trying to make up her rude ass question. Lena let out a small chuckle.

"It’s quite alright Kara. I’m good, thanks. How about you? She asked.

Kara stared at her, thinking how beautiful her name sounded from Lena’s mouth... then she thought was Lena’s appearance a coincidence or she was stalking her. No she wouldn't. She's too gorgeous for that. Then Kara correct herself. She's too gorgeous for me.

"Yes, I’m good. What are you doing here? Can I help you?"

Lena just shot at her alluring stare. Kara was mature enough to know that she had a crush on her. A little bit. Okay, a lot. She had a huge crush on her. Damn it…

Lena bit her lower lip and Kara’s brain went on vacation. She felt how blood was running to her cheeks and her breath increased.

"Friend dragged me along. He must me somewhere here…“ Lena said and Kara snapped out of the clouds. Lena smirked and added “I’m lucky he brought me in the same library that you work. I still have to return your jacket"

"Oh, umm... it's not a big deal…" Kara stammered. She was feeling like a schoolgirl in front of her crush.

"No, no. It was very nice of you. Considering you don’t know me at all it was… very kind." she said and smiled at Kara. Blonde was too busy by staring at Lena and didn’t even noticed how she finished sentence.

"Do you still working at café?” Lena asked and Kara snapped back to reality

"Yes! Yes…  I'm still definitely working there. I just have a day off at every third day."

"Oh…" Lena looked at Kara again with _that_ look.

"So what did your friend told you?" Kara asked "About your rude ass date?" She added when she saw confused look on brunette’s face. Lena chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, he's fine with that..." she said and Kara heard random man's voice approaching sixth section.

"There you are." he approached Lena, and then looked at Kara.

"Marcel this is Kara" Lena said and black handsome man looked at Kara.

"From... café" she added quietly. He looked at Kara and smiled widely.

"Oh" he muttered. "Hello Kara, it’s nice to meet you." he shook her hand energetically and then turned to Lena.

“Likewise” Kara smiled at him politely.

"Um, I just remembered I have to make a phone call... my… my friend had a question. You know… uhm take your time" he looked at Lena and then at Kara.

"It was really nice to meet you, Kara" he smiled and left. Lena stared at Kara embarrassed. Kara start to pick up books and Lena offering her help.

"Um..." she started but couldn't continue

"Your friend seems nice" Kara said with a smile, so Lena could feel less embarrassed.

"Uh, it's his habit. Get me embarrassed front of beautiful girls" Lena said and Kara blushed furiously at her flirty voice.

"So… how you’re doing?" Kara asked, breaking awkward silence.

Lena stared at you shamelessly in response. Kara was a little confused. What kind of woman was Lena? A shy or tempter. She realize that she like that in her. Standing on the edge between shyness and boldness. Maybe she liked it a little too much.

"I’m doing fine." She answered, still picking up books with Kara.

Lena brushed their fingers lightly when she was handing Kara book. Kara didn't missed it. Kara stared at their fingers for a moment and then she looked up at Lena. She saw brunette was smirking, once she matched her intense gaze.

"Listen... why, don't you leave me your number so maybe we can meet somewhere and I can return your jacket?" Lena said, biting her lower lip a way too sexy.

Kara didn't saw that coming and her brain short circulated.

"I… um..." Kara stammered. Seeing confused blonde was way too amusing but Lena decided to take pity on her and added,

"Or, I can bring it to you at your work?"

"Y-yeah… I, um… sure" Kara mumbled. Lena stepped back, preparing to walk away.

"Tomorrow. I uhm…  I'll be in café tomorrow" Kara somehow managed to say it and she could swore she saw triumphal smile on brunette’s face. Lena winked at Kara and disappeared into the hallway, leaving blushing librarian behind.  

* * *

 

Kara was waiting for Lena whole day. She wasn't actually surprised when she didn't showed up. There was left hour or so before closing. Kara was sitting at counter, resting her head on her palm. Weather was even worse today. It was freezing cold outside. Thanks god it was warm inside at least. Peyton was standing behind the counter, making coffee even though there was no one in the café. Kara snapped back to reality when she saw cup of pumpkin spice latte resting in front of her. She looked up and smiled at Peyton.

“Thank you.” Kara said and Peyton winked at her, she walked over the counter with her own cup of black coffee and sat next to Kara.

“Where’s bubbly ray of sunshine? You’re creeping me out pup.” Peyton said taking sip

“Sorry…” Kara mumbled and Peyton chuckled.

“And what exactly you’re apologizing for? C’mon, tell me. What’s wrong?” she asked elbowing Kara playfully.

“Ugh… nothing. It’s just stupid weather.” Kara said and Peyton arched eyebrow at her.

“You like someone, don’t you?” she asked and Kara’s head shot up from counter.

“What? Me? Pssht… no. I don’t like someone. Why would you think that? This is funny” Kara tried play it casual but failed miserably.

“Sure. Whatever you say, sweetie” Peyton said and took another sip from her coffee.

“Listen, pup. Why don’t you go home? I’ll stay. Go get some rest. It was rough day.” Peyton said after short silence.

“No, no. I’m fine… I-“ Kara was cut short with Peyton’s finger on her lips.

“Kara, you look really awful. Your eyes are red. You need a rest. Go home. I can handle it.” Peyton said and Kara nodded.

She gathered her stuff and waved goodbye to Peyton before leaving. She as always winks at you and says goodbye. Kara walked out of the café and close the door behind her. Outside was freezing cold. Blonde wanted to catch a cab but it's quite late and streets were empty.

Kara was walking fast, she cold and hungry and want to go home. She heard how car was following her slowly. Kara wondering what an idiot wanted to mess with her. She ignored the car, hoping it will go away. She kept walking and car stopped right next to her. Door swinging open. She heard familiar voice.

"Seems you need drive..."

Kara stopped and looked at driver. She see Lena smiling slightly at her. She stared at her surprised.

"Get in" Lena said and Kara didn’t argued. She got in the car and buckled up.

I was so _warm_ inside. First thing she did was thanking Lena for picking her up. In answer she just smiled at blonde slightly.

"My pleasure" she said and drove away.

Kara quickly noticed car emblem. It was Black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. _Whoa… that car is pretty expensive. If only Winn could see it. He’d probably fainted on the spot_ … Kara thought.

"Sorry for being so late..." Lena started

"You don't have to apologize for anything" Kara interrupted her immediately.

Lena smiled and looked at Kara, asking for her address.

"Oh no. I can’t disturb you like that. Just drop me at nearest metro"

Lena driving quiet for a while. Once they stopped on red light she looked at Kara.

"You think... I'm stalking you. Don't you?" Kara stared at her confused. Kara haven't even thought about it. Well… she did thought about it, but then she remembered that Lena’s too gorgeous for that kind of action. So she just let it go.

"No" Kara answered simply.

"Then you should let me drive you home. Let me return a favor" Lena said and smiled

 _'I don't want to bother you'_ Kara planned to say but instead she said "Fine"

She detected slight mischievous smile on Lena’s face. But you were distracted by familiar melody in car's radio. It' was Woodkid's 'I love you'.

Kara couldn’t helped but smile. She leaned in to reach radio, to rise volume. Lena looked at her amused. She doesn't said a word letting blonde enjoy the song. Kara was detecting tiny smiles on Lena’s face and somehow it made her smile too.

She saw how Lena enjoyed music with her, mouthing lyrics while driving. Kara felt something weird in her stomach. Kara knew it was too cliché to say she felt butterflies in her stomach, so she just waved it off. At least she tried. She told Lena her address, leaning her head against the window.

 _"Where the light shivers offshore_  
_Through the tides of oceans_  
_We are shining in the rising sun"_ Kara was singing along quietly

 _"As we are floating in the blue_  
_I am softly watching you_  
_Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you"_   Lena looked at Kara in awe, which blonde didn’t noticed.

 _"Whatever I feel for you_  
_You only seem to care about you_  
_Is there any chance you could see me too?_  
_Cause I love you_  
_Is there anything I could do_  
_Just to get some attention from you?_  
_In the waves I've lost every trace of you_  
_Where are you?"_

Kara continued quietly, she heard how Lena was whispering lyrics of song with her. She smiled widely. Not only Lena knew this song, but she almost was singing with her.

 _"After all I drifted ashore_  
_Through the streams of oceans_  
_Whispers wasted in the sand_

 _As we were dancing in the blue_  
_I was synchronized with you_  
_But now the sound of love is out of tune"_ Lena's voice was barely above a whisper but Kara heard it anyway.

Once they arrived both remained silent for a moment, listening to last lines of song, staring at each other intensely. Kara didn’t knew who would lean in first. It seemed like time froze. AS if nothing mattered more than emerald-green eyes staring into her ocean-blue ones. Kara resisted urge of swallowing hard. They were inches away from each other’s faces, Kara could feel Lena’s warm breath on her lips. Their lips almost brushed together when loud ring of Lena’s phone cut them off.  Kara snapped out of reverie, returning to her seat awkwardly. Lena picked her phone up.

"It's better be important" She said sternly "Okay, I'll be there" she said and hang up. Then she looked at Kara, smiling at her apologetically.

"Sorry for that" she said in sweet voice. Song ends.

"Ugh, no. It's fine, thank you… for driving me home." Kara beamed at her before getting out of her car.

"Kara?" blonde heard Lena’s voice behind her and turned around. Lena approached her with a smile and handed her, her jacket. Kara chuckled nervously.

"Oh, god… I’m such a mess. Thanks for that too..." Kara smiled at her widely

"Anytime" she answered and went back to her car. Kara watch how she get in the car, smiling at her before she drove away. Kara smiled back and once raven-haired beauty was gone, she turned around and headed into the building. Up to her loft.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... couldn't give up Woodkid. Sorry. Not sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for wasting your time and reading. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> As always I'm open to feedback. Your comments makes my day!
> 
> Much love. xx


	3. Vertigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear.  
> 1\. Kara is very humanly vulnerable. (That's why she's in this condition)  
> 2\. Her memories will not return until her powers do.  
> 3\. Returning her memories are highly dangerous for Kara's body. She's vulnerable like every human. (For now)  
> 4\. She can get drunk. Get hickeys, get hurt, flu, fever, nausea etc. Like every human.
> 
> Warning: There will be some drugging in this chapter. 
> 
> I don't think this chapter is triggering. I'm trying to make it lighter. To make it fun for reading. So don't yell at me please. I'm doing my best.

It was quite warm morning for November.  Café was crowded and Kara and Peyton were struggling serving everyone on time. Kara went behind the counter, making coffees when she saw familiar green-eyed woman standing right before her, on the other side of the counter.

“Lena! Hi” Kara’s face lit up when she saw Lena smiling at her.

“Hello, Kara” Lena said with a warm smile and stared at deep-blue eyes.

“Uhm, what would you like?” Kara asked clearing her throat nervously

“Black coffee, please” brunette responded and Kara turned around to make Lena coffee.

“I have a lunch break actually, would you like to join me? I mean if you can…” Lena said and Kara almost dropped the spoon.

“I… uhm” Kara was going to refuse but was cut off when Peyton emerged beside her.

“Of course she can.” Peyton answered and smiled at Lena, then she looked at her wrist watch and added. “Go, sweetie. You have over 20 mins.” She said and winked at Kara.

“Thank you” she whispered and took off her apron. She joined Lena at the far corner of the café.

“Do you live somewhere near? I see you around here third time. Not like I don’t like to see you here. Because I like you… see here but still” Kara started rambling and Lena was biting her lip to hold back a laughter.

“No, I’m not. But I do work near.” She said with a smile.

“So, does it means I’ll see more often?” Kara asked shyly, ducking her head down.

“Yes, indeed you will.” Lena said with a smirk and took a sip.

Peyton approached them, settling pizza and pot stickers on their table. Kara’s face lit up as she looked up at brunette and beamed at her.

“Thank you Peyton.” Kara said with a wide grin on her face, in response brunette just smiled and winked at blonde. She looked at Lena for a moment, admiring green-eyed woman before leaving couple in peace. Once Peyton was out of earshot Lena looked at Kara.

“Are you two…” she started and looked over at tall brunette that was standing behind the counter talking with boy.

“Are we two what?” Kara asked confused, Lena tilted her head wondering. Was girl in front of her that innocent or was she just playing with her. Genuine confused was giving Kara away and Lena smiled.

“Are you two, dating or something?” she asked and Kara’s eyes widened.

“What? Me and Peyton? No, no. She’s just being nice…” Kara said quickly and Lena chuckled.

“Sure…” she said teasingly

“No, really. She’s like this to everyone. She wasn’t flirting with you only because she thinks I like you.” Kara said it before she could think and she started blushing furiously, while Lena watched in amusement.

“Do you?” Lena asked with a smug grin

“Do I what?” Kara pretended to not understanding what Lena was asking but failed miserably.

“Do you like me?” Lena asked shamelessly and Kara choked on her drink

It was far too entertaining to stop teasing poor girl but Lena felt little guilty. She patted on blonde’s back and returned to her seat.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked with a genuine concern. Kara took another sip before looking at Lena.

“Y-yeah. Sorry. I’m fine.” She said and looked at Lena.

Lena decided to save that question for later. Time was flying as two of them were too distracted to by talking and eating. Café was getting more crowded as Peyton was doing her best, switching between bartender and waitress.

“Hey, Benoist” Mike – another bartender – called Kara but Peyton shut him up immediately.

“What are you yelling about? I’m doing just fine here.” Peyton scolded him but apparently it was too late as she saw how Kara stood up, saying something to Lena.

“Moron” Peyton muttered under her breath and returned to the counter.

“Oh golly! I totally lost sense of time. I’m sorry Lena… I have to get back to work.”

“No need to apologize, Kara. If someone should, it’s me. Sorry for distracting you.” Lena said she stood up as well.

“No, no, no. It was… nice.” Kara said and beamed at Lena.

“Well, then we should repeat it, shouldn’t we?” Brunette asked with a playful smile and Kara blushed.

“Of course.” She answered and both of them left the table.

Lena insisted it was her treat and reminded Kara how she paid before. So Kara was out of the options. She waved goodbye at enigmatic brunette and once Lena walked out of the café, she returned to the counter. Kara saw mischievous smirk on Peyton’s face and looked at her.

“What?” she asked and Peyton chuckled.

“Nothing.” She said and turned back to making coffees.

“Gosh… it’s almost an hour. You said 20 minutes. Why don’t you tell me?” Kara whined to brunette who just smiled in response.

“Ah, it was fat to endearing watching you blushing every time she complimented.” Peyton said and Kara’s eyes widened.

“You heard that?”

“Of course not, silly. I guessed. You always blush at compliments.” Peyton said and handed Kara her apron.

“Thanks… sorry. I left you to an army of clients.”

“Don’t be. It’s no trouble really. I have handled worse situations.” Peyton added thoughtfully and walked away from counter with a cups of coffee on tray. 

* * *

 

“I don’t know Winn… it’s late and tomorrow I have to be in library. We have to be in library.” Kara said whining, while Winn sat at counter. It was late and they were already closing.

“C’mon, Kara! It’s just a club. We can relax and have some fun. Besides Mike’s coming.” Winn said and Mike nodded.

“I don’t know…” Kara shrugged and Winn pouted.

“Kara, it’s just a club. We will have few drinks and leave.” Mike said and Kara sighed.

“Fine. But we won’t stay too long.”

“YES!” Mike exclaimed and jumped up.

“Okay, we can leave whenever you want.” Winn said and smiled at Kara.

“Peyton? Would you join us?” Mike asked as she looked at tall brunette who as putting on jacket, preparing to leave.

“I’ll pass. Take care kids” Peyton said and left.

“Bye…” everyone said and waved goodbye at her.

“Okay, let’s go now.” Winn said and stood up.

The trio left cafe and headed towards Winn's car. Kara settled in backseat, while Mike jumped in passenger seat, next to Winn. They keep talking all the way to club. Sometimes Mike would jump in his seat singing loudly at random songs. Winn was blushing and Kara was laughing quietly in backseat at Winn. Once they arrived trio make their way through the drunk crowd on the dance floor and settled at bar. Winn signaled at bartender for shots. Nine glass was settled front of them. Two for each.

“Three must be pretty good warming up.” Mike said as he picked up his glass.

“Cheers” Winn said and they crinkled their glasses before throwing back harshly.

Kara asked bartender for a lime and he settled plate in front of them quickly.

“Round two guys. Don’t chicken out” Mike said challenging

“You wish” Kara scoffed as she threw back second shot.

“Easy, Kara” Mike chuckled when blonde threw back third one immediately.

“How do you feel?” Winn asked and Kara giggled.

“Dizzy” she replayed and stared at empty glass. “I want more.” She said and ordered Long Island Iced Tea. When bartender placed drink in front of her Winn’s eyes widened.

“Take it easy, Kara. I don’t really want you to kill me on you hangover tomorrow.”

“You said we’re here to have fun, don’t be such a wimp” Kara said and Mike laughed.

“Whatever you say. But don’t complain tomorrow then” Winn said and ordered more shots for him and Mike.

Music was loud. Dance floor was filled up with a drunk and high people. Kara was drowning her second drink and watching Winn and Mike dancing at loud beats of music. She adjusted her glassed and finished her drink, ordering more. She was already quite tipsy. She had three vodka shots and two LIIT. Tall dark-haired man in the suit landed next to Kara.

“Death In The Afternoon for lady” He said to bartender and looked at Kara.

“Excuse me, what?” Kara asked confused. Man gave Kara small smile.

“It’s a cocktail. A classic concoction of champagne and absinthe, this luxe cocktail was invented by Ernest Hemingway and is also called Hemingway Champagne. Man was a genius.” He said and smiled at Kara. “You should try it.”

“Okay, thank you…?”

“Anthony.” He sad and extended hand to Kara.

“Kara.” She accepted offered hand and shook it with a smile.

Bartender placed glass in front of Kara. It was filled with beautiful pale green milky colored substance. Kara picked up the glass and detected absinthe's smell.

"On the nose, you smell the absinthe. It overpowers the champagne taste, but the champagne bubbles deliver the absinthe flavor to your tongue.  It is quite delicious, and you may feel like you should be sitting in a café in Paris wearing a corset and watching a cabaret while flirting with artists and poets. But be warned; it's quite strong, so sip slowly. Let the Green Fairy enchant you, but don't succumb to her completely." Anthony said and Kara smiled, wondering what man like him was doing here.

She took a small sip from the glass and hummed in approval.

“It’s nice.” Kara smiled and man nodded.

Two of them were talking about various drinks, Anthony told Kara about most dangerous drinks that she shouldn't want to try if she didn't want to die, literally. Soon someone called him and after short talk Anthony downed his tumbler of scotch and stood up, he paid for Kara's drinks and smiled at her.

"It was pleasure to meet you, Kara."

"Likewise" Kara responded, he gave her small smile and left.

Kara watched him walking away and wondering who he was after all. He just came here, sat next to Kara. Bought her drink and told her lots of interesting facts about alcohol. Then he just stood up, said goodbye and left. It was nice to know that not everyone was giving just for gaining something back.

Anthony. No last name. Tall man in his late thirties. Dressed in black suit, without tie. With a few silver hairs in his black combed hair and baby blue eyes. This club wasn’t definitely for men like him. However Kara’s thoughts were cut short when her phone ringed. She stood up and went to the restroom to answer the phone. The thing was that when she answered it no one said anything. It was radio silence on the other end, and Kara hung up. She shrugged and went back to bar, where she was sitting.

Kara was drinking Martini, that particular redhead girl bought her. When she returned to her seat girl was nowhere. She shrugged and took a sip.

_What’s the deal with this people here, buying drinks and disappearing._

Martini had as strange taste. It seemed a little salty. Kara thought that probably she was too drunk to remember what Martini tasted like, so she dawned her glass and sat there for a moment without a word. Soon she saw how her glass was melting in her hand. She stared at it like an idiot. Everything started floating around Kara and she was just sitting and observing. Nothing felt real, everything seemed like in dream. Soon she lost sense of time and identity. If someone would ask her, her name she couldn’t answer even if she could talk. She felt somewhat numbness. Her muscles totally out of her control.

Then she felt how someone grasped her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. Music was so strange. Sometimes it was getting slower, then faster, and then slower again. Faces were washed away like footprints on the beach. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. With every minute? Hour? It was getting harder to breath and soon she noticed she was outside of club. Two persons were holding her and dragging her towards van. Kara was on the edge of the consciousness. Everything she was looking at was melting, even sounds were melting. Was it even possible? How sound can melt?

She heard loud growls. It seemed like an explosion but everything around her was still dark. She felt how two person that was holding her fell on the ground. Kara stopped and looked down at them. One of them was that redhead girl from the club, the other was blonde tall boy. They were lying on the ground with a bleeding foreheads. Are they dead? Kara wondered. She was barely standing on her feet. She was falling backwards when, someone caught her. Only thing Kara noticed was long dark hair. It was woman. Some random woman was holding her. She heard how this woman… girl? Judging by soft voice it was girl… was talking to someone. Then Kara saw tall man in the suit standing in front of her, while girl was holding her.

Then she was in the backseat of the car. Her head was lying in someone’s lap. She heard something that two of them were arguing about.

“It’d be avoided if you’d stayed there. Why you even left?” Girl asked

“It was emergency. Why won’t you stayed with her?” Man’s voice was deep and familiar

“I’m a busy girl,  _Lurch_. I can’t babysit her all the time.”

“Is it over? We’re observing her for over a month. Maybe treat was just those two amateurs?” he asked

“No. There’s something more with this girl. Drugging was just a beginning.”

“So you know, we have another numbers. There’s just two of us. We can’t look out for her all the time.”

“You can leave. I’ll look out for her. If she thinks this girl is relevant, then it’s my priority to keep her safe. And you actually have a new number right now. So get out of the car at next turn. You’ll understand what to do.”

“What about her? She looks bad.” He said and looked over his shoulder to face woman.

“Hospital is out of the options.”

“Why?” he asked little confused.

“Because, she told me that it’s dangerous to take her to the hospital, so I’ll take her to her apartment and do my best to save her life.” She stated and man stopped the car.

“Well, good luck with her then.” Man said and stepped out of the car.

Kara passed out a long time before arriving at her loft. Woman dragged her out of the car and carried her into her bedroom. Kara woke up of sudden urge of vomit. Girl immediately rushed to her side and leaded to bathroom. Once Kara throw up everything she ate at least one week, she passed out again. She slide down on bathroom floor and started convulsing. The girl was holding her tightly, while injecting her with something. Soon convulsions stopped and Kara relaxed on the cold floor. Girl picked her up and carried her into her room. She sighed and looked down and passed out blonde.

"It's going to be a long night." she mumbled and walked out of Kara's room, looking around for some medicines.

* * *

 

Kara opened her eyes, completely confused when she found herself in her room. Butterfly attached to her arm. Kara had no idea how she ended up in her apartment. Last thing she remembered was how someone called her and then didn't said a word. Her eyes widened when girl walked in her room, with glass of water and aspirin.

"Peyton?" Kara sat up quickly and wave of nausea hit her. She hold it back and looked up at girl, who handed her glass and pill.

"You called me last night. You said you felt sick and I arrived only to find you drugged. I carried you home and I cleaned your blood from drugs. You were tossing in bed a lot, so I attached butterfly on your vein so you couldn't rip out the catheter."

"Oh my god..." Kara murmured in horror

"You're okay now. Tell me what you remember?" Peyton asked

"I was sitting at the bar. Handsome tall man was talking to me about some kinds of drinks. Then he left and redhead girl dragged me to the dance floor. Then... blank."

Peyton nodded and smiled at Kara.

"Stay home today. I called your friend, Winn and told him you're sick. He'll cover you in library today. There's cola in you fridge. It's good after intoxications. Oh and I ordered pizza and pot stickers. So you don't have to go anywhere. Stay home today and take the pill I left on the kitchen counter. I have to go, my shift starts in half hour." Peyton smiled and stood up, she was walking away when Kara stood up and called her.

"Peyton...?"

"Yes?" she turned around and looked at Kara.

"Thank you, you wasn't supposed to... do all the stuff you did. I really appreciate it." 

"Don't mention it" Peyton smiled and winked at Kara, before leaving. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we are. I'm starting forming plot. You must be wondering who the hell is Peyton and the Man in the suit. Well they're definitely not from DEO. Those who watched Person of Interest might guess who they are. Good guys or bad guys. 
> 
> Just to make things clear: Character of Peyton Charles is based on Samantha "Root" Groves from POI  
>  Anthony Triplett, the man in the suit is based on John Reese (also from POI)   
> Yup, I definitely did gave Kara, Melissa's last name.
> 
> Share your thoughts.


	4. You got me spinning like a ballerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long. Hope you'll like it. All mistakes are mine.  
> I'm awfully tired and had no time to check. So excuse me all errors.

Kara was in watching Game of Thrones when she felt sick. It was sudden headache, so sharp that she hissed in pain. She stood up and stumbled towards kitchen island to take pills Peyton left for her. She couldn’t even make it to the kitchen, when pain become unbearable and Kara passed out in the hallway.

Few minutes later Kara finally opened her eyes.  She tried to stand up but every time she moved her head she felt sick. She fight the urge to vomit and stumbled to the kitchen counter. She swallowed pills quickly and threw back huge glass of water.

Her attention was drawled towards TV. More specifically towards news, where reporter announced about the double murder in the alley near the club she was last night.

“What the…” Kara sat in the couch and raised volume of TV

_Two people were murdered near the club in Manhattan last night. One of them is woman, from 25 to 30 and a man 30-35. NYPD is already on the crime scene…_

Kara wasn’t listening anymore, she immediately picked up her phone and typed the message to Winn.

 

 **Puppy [16:48]:**  Have you seen news?

 **Chipmunk [16:51]:** Um, no. Why?

 **Puppy [16:51]:** You better turn TV on.

 **Puppy [16:52]:** Now.

 **Chipmunk [17:02]:** Holy fuck!

 **Chipmunk [17:02]:** Shit, we were so close… damn. Do you know them?

 **Puppy [17:04]:** Why do you think I know them?

 **Chipmunk [17:05]:** I thought I saw you with that redhead last night. Aren’t you watching?

 

Kara immediately turned her attention towards TV where she was two photos of victims. One tall blonde man, which she didn’t really recognized, the other _holy fuck! It’s her!._

 

 **Puppy [17:06]:** Oh, my… yes. It’s her!

 **Chipmunk [17:06]:** Sweet baby Jesus

 **Puppy [17:06]:** Should I go to police?

 **Chipmunk [17:07]:** Have you seen who killed them?

 **Chipmunk [17:07]:** I don’t think so. So keep your heroine ass in your apartment.

 **Puppy [17:08]:** You can’t be serious, Winn.

 **Chipmunk [17:08]:** Oh trust me, I am. You’re going to get unwanted attention form police. Besides you were drugged, Peyton told btw. I don’t think its good idea.

 **Chipmunk [17:09]:** Just picture it. Drugged person and two murdered. I know you’re not killer type but they don’t. All you get from this is false accusation in murder.

 **Puppy [17:09]:** You’re watching too many movies Winn.

 **Chipmunk [17:09]:** Alright, when you’ll get arrested for double murder I come at your cell and tell you, I have told you.

 **Puppy [17:10]:** I’m willing to take that risk…

 **Chipmunk [17:10]:** You’re impossible!

 

Kara stood up and changed her clothes. She put on her coat and headed towards police department. Once Kara was in police department she sighed deeply and approached officer at the entrance.

“Uh… hello, excuse me officer. Where I can testify about the double murder in Manhattan?”

“Are you witness?” he asked, looking Kara up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhm, I think I saw that redhead girl that night…” Kara said and officer looked up from his desk.

“Alright, go inside and find Detective Villa. She leads this case.”

“Thank you” Kara said and officer nodded. She walked in and looked around, until one of the officers approached her.

“Can I help you Miss?”

“Yes! Ahm, where I can find Detective Villa?” Kara asked confused

“Oh, follow me.” Officer said and leaded Kara towards the desk where, short Latino was standing and talking to tall black man.  On the desk was small board which read _Det. Annalise Villa._ Officer coughed and both looked at him.

“Sorry, this girl was looking for you.”

Detective looked at Kara and nodded at officer.

“How can I help you miss…”

“Benoist, Kara Benoist. I saw news today, I was in the club last night.”

“Oh… okay, let’s move to more private place.”

Once they were in interrogations room they sat and Detective started asking numerous of questions, helping Kara to remember any tiny detail about that night.

Kara told her about that someone slipped something in her drink and she doesn’t remember how she got home. When Detective was asking her about who took her house someone knocked on the door. Short, stout man pocked his head through the door.

“Hey, Villa. There’s you psycho friend. Wants to talk.”

“Can’t she wait?” detective muttered and stood up.

“Nah, your nutcracker said it’s important.”

“Jesus Christ, fine. Thanks Fusco.” Man muttered something and walked away.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Detective gave Kara apologetic look and Kara smiles.

“Yes, of course.” Blonde said and detective walked out of the room.

Villa rolled her eyes when she saw Peyton standing in the hallway. She dragged her into other side of interrogations room and slammed door shut.

"What is it?" Villa asked impatiently and Peyton smiled towards the window, where very confused Kara was sitting and playing with her fingers. 

"It's about her? wait... those two in the alley, it's your work?!"

"She's my number Annalise. Those two were trying to kill her, I had no choice." Peyton said with a sweet voice.

"Of course not!" Villa scoffed. "What about her?" she asked looking at Kara

"She didn't tells me much, only thing I know is that I need to protect her."

"Why do you think she's victim than perpetrator?" Villa asked and crossed her arms

"Ah, no way. She's like a puppy. I sure she's victim. Someone definitely want's her dead but why I don't know. I'm only here to tell you that those two drugged her and where taking her away when I found them. They're not victims and you-"

"Should find for who they were working for." Villa finished and Peyton smiled.

"Exactly detective. Unfortunately I have no time to do it myself, so I leave this part for you." 

"Okay, go now. I'm sure your boss have lots of funny adventures prepared for you." 

"She's not my boss, sweetie. She's my best friend." Peyton winked at detective and headed out of the room. 

Annalise rolled her eyes and returned to Kara. 

* * *

It was early morning, Kara was at café and making huge amount of coffees when her favorite customer arrived. Lena smiled at Kara and approached the counter.

“Lena! Hi, h-how are you?” Kara beamed at raven-haired woman

“Hey, Kara. I’m good, you?”

“Oh, p-perfect. Totally amazing!” Kara answered quickly and Lena smiled. “Black coffee?”

“Yes.” Lena smiled and looked at Kara, while blonde was making coffee for brunette.

“Uhm… how’s your day?” Kara asked

“It’s 8:30. Ask me at the end of the day.”

“Will I see you then? I-I mean, at the end of the day?” Kara stammered

“Yes, Kara.” Lena gave her bright smile and Kara almost melted on spot. “I’m finish working at 6. Would you like to take a walk?”

“I’d love to.” Kara smiled and handed brunette coffee.

“Thank you” Lena smiled and paid for her drink. “See you at six.”  

“Y-yeah, um until six then.”

“Looks like someone has a date” Peyton peered from Kara’s shoulder.

“What?! No, no. It’s just a…”

“Sure, sure” Peyton said with a smile. “How do you feel by the way? You wasn’t in you best shape yesterday.”

“Oh, um… I’m fine.” Kara said and Peyton nodded, heading towards kitchen

“Hey Peyton?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you maybe heard about the murder that night?”

“Oh, yeah. I saw news today.” She said nonchalantly. Kara remained silent and Peyton approached. “What is it?” she asked when she stood in front of Kara.

“Nothing, I just… I was just wondering, why someone would kill them…”

“Well, apparently someone had reasons.” Peyton said and Kara sighed

“What kind of reasons must someone had to murder two people?”

“Hmh, maybe someone did this for greater good.” Peyton said and walked towards counter, followed by Kara.

“Greater good? Doubtly.” Kara snorted and started to making coffees for her and Peyton

“Why? think, let’s say those two were going to someone. Kill someone?”

“No, there’s no excuse for it.” Kara said firmly

“Not everyone is pure as you, Kara. The truth is that sometimes there is no second chances for some people. They are just bad. Nothing can fix them. They’re just… bad code.” Peyton said and looked at Kara. “Amazing. We've managed to perfect the apple - a genetically modified version that never goes brown. And yet, we still haven't upgraded human beings. The human race has stalled out, Kara. And from what I've seen, most of it is rotten to the core.” She said and stood up.

“You're wrong. Not all humans are bad code.” Kara said seriously. Peyton just smiled at her and walked to the kitchen without a word. 

* * *

 

Kara was in Lena’s car, sun was setting and it was cold outside. Kara didn’t knew where they were going and she didn’t really cared. She was just looking at Lena, who was driving carefully. Kara was looking at her calm expression, her perfect eyebrows, her emerald-green eyes that always changed shade.

 _What you do to me is indescribable,_ _Got me sparkling just like an emerald._

Her dark, luscious lips. Her long graceful neck. The way her pale skin illuminated last rays of dying sun.

 _Set my soul on fire, make me wild,_ _Like the deep blue sea._

Her beautiful, long fingers wrapped around the steering wheel. Kara was completely captivated by vision next to her.

_Got me spinning like a ballerina_

She was so mesmerized that she didn’t even noticed how Lena was looking at her. Maybe it was just song that drowned every other sounds in her mind…

"We're here" Lena said and Kara snapped out of the clouds, clearing her throat awkwardly. 

"Right, here. Wait, where?" Kara said and Lena chuckled and stepped out of the car.

They were at beach. It was sunset and last rays of sunshine was illuminated by sea in most hypnotic way. Kara took a deep breath when she saw sunset.

"It's my favorite place in whole city" Lena said with a small smile. She took Kara's hand and leaded her towards the bench. 

"It's very beautiful..." Kara murmured and looked over at Lena, who was looking at her.

" _You_ , are beautiful." Lena said and leaned closer to Kara. 

Usually Kara would blush, and started rambling and tripping over her own words but not now. Now she was feeling something strange in her stomach and she liked this feeling. She didn't wanted to make it stop. All she wanted was this feeling to devour her completely.

"No, not as beautiful as you." Kara said and Lena simply stared at her. For a moment her gaze fell on brunette inviting lips, she ached to taste so much.

"Kara..." Lena breathed out and blonde simply hummed in response. "May I kiss you?"

Kara just surged forward, connecting their lips in soft kiss. Lena's lips felt so hot against hers that she thought she might get burned. Her heart hammered uncontrollably in her chest, as if it was going to escape it's axis and explode in the clouds.

They parted and looked at each other for a moment, admiring each other's eyes before connecting their lips in deep bruising kiss.

Kara's heart was fluttering and her whole being was aching for more. She pulled Lena by waist, to impossibly closer. Brunette wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, her fingers tangling in blonde locks tenderly.

Lena has never felt anything like this before. Sure she has kissed plenty of people but none of them made her heart race like Kara did. It was beautiful, intoxicating, addictive. More she kissed her, more she ached for it. As if it wasn't enough blonde pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to everyone who recognized Root's original quotes!!  
> Sorry for short chapter, but I wanted to upload today.
> 
> Song name is [Queen of Disaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCeZsWHg7vo)
> 
> UPDATE: WRITERS BLOCK.  
> Unfortunately I can't continue this until god knows when. Thank you who read this and previous version as well. I hope I'll get over it eventually and keep writing. Much love! M_A_I

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short chapter. It'll get longer as we go.
> 
> As always I'm open for feedback and suggestions


End file.
